


Sleep

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yusaku is overworked and exhausted so Ryoken carries him home to make sure that he's safe for the night.





	Sleep

It’s been so exhausting.  Yusaku has been overworking himself.  He isn’t even sure when he last got to sleep.  He’s been busy trying to research, trying to improve, trying so hard to make sure that he can stop Lightning, Windy and SOL Technologies.

 

What happened with Earth is awful.  He doesn’t want it to happen again. He doesn’t want what happened to Jin to happen again.  He needs to get Jin’s consciousness back for Shoichi’s sake. 

 

There’s so much to do and Yusaku feels like time is running out.  It’s only a matter of time before someone else makes a move and Yusaku needs to be prepared for it.

 

It’s a particular difficult night.  Yusaku has been trying to see if he can hack into SOL to try to revive Earth.  Having four of the Ignis on their side would help. Shoichi packs up the table and chairs that he set up earlier in the day.  

 

“Yusaku, let’s head home.  I’ll drop you off at your place.”  Shoichi suggests.

 

“I’m going to stay here a while longer.”  Yusaku declines the offer, too focused on his work.  “I’ll just walk home. It isn’t that far.”

 

Shoichi knows that arguing is pointless so he let’s Yusaku be.  He gives Yusaku a pat on the shoulder before he goes.

 

Yusaku doesn’t remember too much after that.  He remembers staring at the screen of his laptop before he simply just dozes off.  The next time he opens his eyes, the ground beneath him is moving. 

 

He panics for just a second before he realizes that he’s being carried.  A pair of strong arms cradles him and carries him away. 

 

“Isn’t it a bit irresponsible to fall asleep in the middle of public?”  Ryoken asks. He’s the one carrying Yusaku.

 

“Where are you taking me?”  Yusaku asks.

 

“My home.  You fell asleep so close by to it so it’s the best choice.”

 

“Why are you taking me there?”

 

“Because you’re obviously exhausted.  I’d take you to your home but I’d rather not have your neighbors question me.”  Ryoken explains.

 

Yusaku doesn’t struggle.  He’s too distracted by how close he is to Ryoken.  Hasn’t he dreamed of this? This moment of being held and being close enough to touch him…  It’s all he’s been wanting.

 

Yusaku grips onto the front of Ryoken’s shirt.  Ryoken is so warm and his arms feel so strong and steady.  Yusaku can hear him breathing quietly and the rhythm of his heart as it beats.  He can smell something on him, something faint and addictive like the scent of a cigarette that has long since been burned out.

 

Ryoken holds him close the whole way, somehow still being able to open the front door of his home without setting him down.  He carries him all the way to the plush sofa in the middle of a nicely decorated living room.

 

“You can spend the night here.  I won’t take advantage of the situation.  It wouldn’t be a true fight if I hacked into your duel disk while you slept in my home.  It wouldn’t be honorable of me to do such a cowardly thing.” 

 

Yusaku believes him.  Ryoken says nothing else before he leaves.  He just leaves Yusaku alone to sleep on the couch of his archenemy/savior.  If he weren’t so exhausted, Yusaku would have never been able to sleep on that couch and in that house, at least not alone.  If Ryoken were there holding him throughout the night then Yusaku knows he would fall asleep easily.

 

When Yusaku wakes the next morning, he hears voices.  Spectre and Ryoken speaking in the hallway.

 

“Why are you inviting him into your home?”  Spectre asks. His tone isn’t harsh, but curious and concerned.

 

“He was exhausted.  If we lose him, the Ignis will gain an advantage.”  Ryoken explains.

 

“Revolver…  I realize that he’s an important component in this war but I’m worried that you are becoming misguided and distracted.”  Spectre worries. There’s silence for a moment before Spectre speaks again. “I trust you and whatever decisions you decide to make.”

 

“I’ve made poor decisions in the past.”  Ryoken reminds.

 

“Then think about this carefully.”  Spectre pleads.

 

The rest of their conversation fades away as they walk into another room.  Yusaku lays awake, unsure if he should get up and leave or stay to say goodbye.

 

Eventually, Ryoken returns to the living room.  “You’re finally awake.” He notices.

 

“What time is it?”  Yusaku asks.

 

“11.03.  Your friend must be worried.  He’s parked himself down there again.  You might as well go and see him so he knows that you’re okay.”

 

Yusaku nods.  He gets up slowly, stretching his back out.  He’s been putting so much strain on it lately with all those late nights of hacking.

 

“Would you like some company?”  Ryoken asks. “It is almost lunch time, after all.”

 

Yusaku thinks for a moment.  He’s in disbelief that Ryoken would offer such a thing, despite how kind Ryoken is to have let him spend the night here.

 

“Sure.”  Yusaku finally answers.  “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean this isn't canon?
> 
> Listen, I've been rewatching key episodes (the Hanoi Recap) and Ryoken is so thirsty for Yusaku that even my throat feels as dry as my name. (I'm named after a desert... yay...)


End file.
